The story
Season 1- Origins * Mayla and Thala meet on the road from Morthal to Aegwin * Carella and Chev solve a mystery and find incriminating letters to meet an Ellesmeran princess at The Rusty Nail Inn in Aegwin ** Head to Aegwin and meet Thala and Mayla ** The group stays together to keep safe from the potential assassins * Introduced to Braum, and given tips to help them ** Ask the Adventurer’s Guild for safe passage up north, there is a group traveling North and can escort until Arborhall ** Group is Helya, Mark, Jacob, and Elena *** Must become a part of Adventurer’s guild * Take Quest to get rid of bullywogs in cave by farmland ** Defeat bullywogs * Party finds hidden room in cave, cylinder carved into the rock with a dead body and blood markings on the wall “The whispers they never stop” written in elvish * Goes back to town and buys healing potions from a man named Dr. Jellie * Investigate the chamber and the house of the dead body (Toley) ** Party pieces together that Toley came into wealth suddenly and started acting strange, enough so that his family left n cut ties *** Daughter Diana> student in Arcenia *** Son Stephen->geologist in Farthun Dur ** Carella finds basement study, with odd broken baubles and an Obsidian shard that reflects no light, cold to the touch *** After touching the shard and inspecting it, Carella begins to hear and see things, reminiscent of what Toley wrote about in his journal, she also begins to lose control of some of her actions ** The party goes and speaks to Elena, asking her to use magic to help identify the shard ** Thala takes Toley’s book *** The shard identifies Elena, she is spooked and teleports everyone out **** Carella returns inside to check on the shard, she is transported to a different dimension where she hears whispers and sees a giant hand crush the city **** She is returned after repeating the words ** Elena disappears-signs she teleported away ** Carella is compelled to retrieve the stone but Chev knocks her out and they return to the Inn *** Dr. Jellie notices them walking through town and senses something ** Carella has a dream in the water place * The party returns to Toley’s house and it has aged rapidly, Carella retrieves the shard and the party discusses returning it to the chamber ** They end up climbing the hill and looking at the chamber from the hole above ** As they climb down the hill, Carella sneaks away and bolts into the cave, headed for the chamber ** She freezes in the chamber and Toley’s body comes back and tries to steal the shard * A fight ensues, Carella getting enraged when the shard is stolen by the party and chasing after them until she snaps out of it, and fights against the dark beast the cave has turned into ** Dr. Jellie arrives and helps defeat the shadow beast, cleansing the group from the shard’s effects ** He has to go into Carella’s mind and try and seal away the corruption ** Explains that the shard is a natural being of chaos and if found, to bury them deep into the earth where they can never be found *** Do not tell anyone of the shards To Arborhall * The Party journeys with the adventurers guild party (minus elena) to arborhall ** The party learns more about Helya, Jacob and Mark ** They are ambushed by bandits at one point but defeat them easily ** Chev convinces Helya to spare two of the younger bandits, a brother and sister, and Kismet sends them on their way. * Arborhall: the two parties separate ** Surrounded by large trees, city very integrated into nature ** Carella has 2 dreams- one featuring Dr. Jellie as a young man *** When she wakes up her wrist is covered in a black script * The party explores the city a bit ** Mayla adopts a baby snow owl: Nibby * The party sees a hooded figure who Thala talks to ** Delilah Thalmore former baroness of arborhall *** The party takes on the quest to investigate her brother in law, Bolvar *** Meet Welrus the royal librarian, learn more about Arborhall **** Mallora ***** Gifted the original citizens with woodsinging and the land to build Arborhall ** Children of the Forest ** The Great Aldor Tree` *** Church for Malar, Eldath, and Sylvanus * After investigating, they find the brother is actually a Satyr in disguise * Chev attempts to seduce the satyr while disguised as Delilah to get him to go to the Aldour temple but it doesn’t work and Thala gets flustered. ** With a combinations of silence, cinnamon, and zone of truth, the satyr is defeated * The party is declared Heroes of Arborhall, they are given a house and the satyrs things: decide on team name Kismet * Thala and Delilah smooch * Carella researches script on her arm and meets the projection of an illithid in the library ** Has another dream in the dark wet place, sees a gnome bargain w/illithids ** More tattoos appear * Delilah wants to reconnect with Mallora ** Priests and Kismet accompany to the faewild?? ** Mallora is awoken and told of what occured, children of the forest are mad at mortals and vice versa, blame is laid on both parties ** Mallora gives Delilah tree singing power and blesses Kismet * Carella has another dream: dark city with music * Delilah helps portal Kismet to a city nearer to Arcenia ** Ambassadors of Arborhall: speak to Council in Arcenia Season 2- Arcenia and Alagran * Kismet stays in Tal’shara on their way to Arcenia * Carella pulls Mayla and Thala into ‘dream’ (Chev sleeps soundly :)) where they fight a man/monster and thala sees a being playing the violin named Zulentou ** Mayla is mad that Thala encouraged Carella to keep research the curse ** Thala is mad Mayla won’t research the curse ** Chev is sad that everyone is fighting and he doesn’t know why * Kismet goes shopping and learns news of things happening around the world * Secures ride on airship to The Academy in Arcenia * Kismet meets [[ALAGRAN|'Alagran Moonseeker']] * Carella has more bad dreams * Thala has an inkling about “moonseeker” * Kismet rides the airship to Arborhall, Alagran joins them ** Carella astral projects and meets Wilford the shitty gnome *** Alagran, goldara, tribalistic caster *** Fuckin falls off the dang ship ** Wyvern fight ** Thala dreams in memories, remembers where she knows Alagran from * Alagran warns her to keep it to herself gives her a ring ** Make it to The Academy, alagran fucks off * Meet Jason Barrowson: becomes our tour guide for the Academy ** Jason takes Kismet to orb to verify their stories * Thala panics, Carella summons an eldritch god or w/e, maylas cube has memories, chev sees the father ** Research time in the library Night quarter * Chev and Mayla investigate ** Chev discovers that a band headlined by Thalos, the Blue Bird bard, is entrancing audiences so accomplices can kidnap victims. * Carella and Thala have a threesome with Allura, a dragonborn rogue ** Alagran has disguise alter ego, doesn’t want to be recognized *** definitely not suspicious at all ** More Library Research * Carella finds a lens and a little pyramid ** THAT SHE WONT GET IDENTIFIED FOR 5 MORE SEASONS * Investigating Missing Students ** Go to inn with suspicious band ** Follow figure who grabbed a girl, brought to cart and put in vase ** Carella sneaks into a vase on the cart *** Brought to basement lab with abomination ** Party follows *** Together the abomination and the plague doctor (a son) is defeated and a few of the teens are saved *** Carella picks up a bunch of stuff including soul gems whoops Council Meeting * Lothar Fordragon Archmage of Arcenia * Thariesra Alanderian Grand Archanist * Brand Bronzebeard First Loremaster (also Jason but no one is surprised) ** Given reward for defeating the Son and information about The Father ** Access to the Vault of Agamar ** All requests from Arborhall granted ** Ancient Dragon Vault of Agamar * Zul’jin, previous loremaster=Dr. Jellie * Alagran follows us into vault ** Research dragons: Valkoren ** Maylas cube has coordinates ** Carella finds and touched a spooky knife * Alagran fails all his dang stealth checks ** Lothar and Alagran have an angsty sasunaru type fight *** Thala breaks it up ** Alagran, Lothar, Braum, Liandrin were an adventuring party *** Alagran found 1st vechna artifact * Carella’s tattoo grows and Xeru makes his first appearance * Chev gets experimented on by thariesra * Mayla and Brand drink * Thala and Carella shop ** Get fortunes told by Hagatha the Witch (owe her a favor) * Carella gets powers with xeru * Look for Diana ** Assassins attack ** Tell Diana about her father * Alagran takes Kismet to the fucking Portal Nexus and makes us accomplices ** Teleports to outside arborhall ** Alagran gives us silver pocket watch and thala her dad’s old signet ring ** Bye Alagran we love you * Bye Alagran we love u Season 3- Trouble with Xeru * Carella investigates a disturbance in the force ** Skeleton wolf attacks and Xeru aids Carella * Kismet checks in with Baroness Delilah ** All arborhall requests met ** Delilah and Thala Get Busy * Carella researches in the library, her n thala send letter to Allura * Delilah’s Mission: investigate unnatural decaying of forest trees ** She is also affected * Kismet follows Xeru’s senses to a camp set up by a HUGE dead tree ** Myrkul (people that destroyed Carella’s village) ** Kismet takes out the cultists on the ground level and their undead servants ** There is a ritual happening in the underground chamber in the tree *** Kismet destroys most of the cultists except the leader who escapes **** Xeru eats an ancient tablet wtf: gives carella a vision *** Save priestess being used in ritual ** Return to arborhall and delilah is doing much better nice * Heyla comes to town carrying the rest of her party ** Old Lady Yhol: potions master ** Kismet takes on their mission with the slayers take *** Fights basilisks and collects harpy parts *** Carella gets knocked tf out and Xeru takes over ** Return to Arborhall and complete mission: initiate guild members * Carella has another dream tarkin and wilford the bitch dont like new marks ** She does some research in the back room of the library ** Illithid appears and wants to steal Carella away *** Thala arrives and he’ll take her too ** Mayla and Chev bust down the door and scare him off * Carella and Thala have a shared astral projection dream at a Temple ** Thala accepts a contract of something ** They get a power and Xeru says they’re linked now *** Xeru wants those soulstones oops * The Order Arrives ** The Inquisitor is suspicious of Kismet but takes Mayla’s word that we’re all okay ** Investigates the myrkul stuff ** Mayla gives the soulstones to the Inquisitor * Dr. Jellie Arrives and scolds Carella for talking to Xeru ** Locks up Xeru in her arm (Shadow Hunter or Purification) *** Carella: “OKAY so like, what happened was-” Fire shadow wolf bites her arm ** Dr: “What do you mean there’s another one” *** Thala is brought and filled in ** They have to go to the Peaks of Serenity ** Carella receives Ring of Spectral Wolf from Jellie *** Welcome to Kismet Lupe!!! * Party does various errand before leaving Arborhall for Farthen Dur * Kismet is on the road to Farthen Dur ** Arasties, makes Chev’s ring buzz ** Find his gross abomination on the outskirts of the Black Forest * Enter The Black Forest ** Thala and Carella fulfil part of their prophecy ** Carella tries to harvest mushrooms but they’re bad mushroom corpses ** Looming castle in the forest ** A Tal Noah harrasses them at night ** Chev sleeps soundly :) * Staircase to nowhere * Make it to Iron Forge Season 4 Iron Forge * Get inn then set out for Peaks of Serenity ** Have to solve riddles and fight Gon the monkey man to enter ** Lets party rest before purification trial ** Kismet has to fight Xerunaroh *** Thala and Carella are purified **** Carella, The Voidwoken *** Mayla gets Ogre Power gloves for restoring the head Monk’s hand and becomes Beef * Errands in Iron Forge ** Mayla needs flourite for armor *** Mayla gets promoted to cleric of the 2nd order ** Carella needs amorite for armor ** Kismet meets and hangs out with Mayla’s friend/family Yhola * Caverns ** Party fights gricks ** Find flourite and accidentally collapse a wall that leads into a dungeon/underground chambers *** Battle umberhaulk ** Go further into dungeon and encounter some hobgoblins ** Party discovers there is a medusa in a big chamber *** Carella accidently gets entranced by her and enters the chamber *** The medusa’s name is Madara and she agrees to give Carella some Amorite Crystal if Carella gets rid of the hobgoblins that are bothering her **** Kismet takes out the rest of the hobgoblins and seals the entrance they were using **** Madara helps Carella get the amorite * Iron Forge ** At dinner, a green dragonborn pickpockets Carella so she chases after him until she finds her gold and a white bone coin ** Carella buys her armor and Mayla orders her new armor * Winter Crest Festival * Day1 ** Petting Zoo ** Mayla does hammer throw and doesn’t give up till she wins! ** Chev asks Kale on a date ** He said yes!! ** Chev proceeds to spend most of his time with Kale ** Carella rides a goat and becomes new champion ** Ball toss game * Carella signs up for a rope fight ** Beats the first 2 people ** Green dragonborn from before challenges her and defeats her * Garum wins cooking contest * Day2 * Chev does the archery competition and gets 2nd place! * Mayla n Carella check out the duel * Chev teaches Mayla the ways of the model * Carella has first void dream * Day3 * Carella finds Ra’keesh, the green dragonborn and he introduces her to the ~rogue life~ ** Allura’s cousin lol ** Carella agrees to train under him and become apart of The Hand * Carella has another void lady dream * THATS ALL I GOT FOR DAY 3 LOL * Day 4 * Brewery competition! Go Kale! ** He gets 4th place which is p good * Chev sneaks Kismet into a fancy party ** Thala makes friends ** Chev meets his sugar daddy ** Carella confronts Elena and Steven and they are so up to something * Day 5 * Carella signs up for the grand melee ** She gets 3rd place (10,000g and medal) ** Meets Jakol and Handor * A blizzard is brewing ** Mayla finds out from The Order the Cult of The Black Dragon is trying to awaken Hydraxin the White Death * Carella finds Ra’keesh and they go to the underbelly * The blizzard causes a huge ice block to form in front of the entrance to Iron Forge, trapping everyone inside for 3½ months * End Season 4